Detention : Alternate Ending
by maclaineee
Summary: This is a re-do of 'Detention Isn't Always Bad'. I have decided to do this because i personally thought it was rubbish. Bella hates Edward. It's a shame she is also in love with him. What happens when they both end up in detention? AH, E/B R&R, M for lang


**A/N; This is 'Detention Isn't Always bad' re-wrote because, personally I think I think its rubbish. Never mind, here is the better version :) Please read it. For me (:**

**Song's listened to while writing: Stop and Stare - One Republic, Fall for You – Secondhand Serenade, The Only Exception - Paramore**

'Shit, shit shit …' I mumbled as I sped along the highway. I was late for school … again. Ok, so yesterday was my fault because really, I shouldn't have asked my dad what he was doing at work. He was talking into great detail about a deer being ran over, and that the person could possibly be charged. In my personal opinion I don't even think that is legal unless it was on purpose.

Today, however, was NOT my fault. The stupid piece of shit I call my alarm clock decided not to work therefore I didn't wake up. Thank God for the pixie I call my best friend, Alice Cullen, who woke me up. Even if it was only to tell me to wear my new blue shirt because she had a 'feeling' that something good was going to happen to me today and I may possibly need to wear that specific shirt. That crazy pixie.

So now, as I pulled in Forks High School parking lot, I realised something. I would without a doubt, be receiving a detention today. If only I had Mr Banner first period in stead of the bitch who teaches my English class, Mrs Moron … I mean Morton. Anyways, she is a complete bitch and the only reason I got let off yesterday is because I told her my dad dropped me off but had to save a cat from the tree next door and my truck was broke, therefore I was late. I can't really believe she believed me either, I'm a horrible liar. I turn all red, not that that is much different to normal, but I also stutter and blink lots. But today I have no excuse and can't be bothered to think of one either.

As I stumble down the corridor and reach the classroom, I slow down. I peek around the corner and see that Mrs Morton is writing on the board. If I can slowly and quietly sneak in, I might make it without a punishment. I fling my bag over my shoulder and enter the classroom quietly for once. As I tip-toe slowly to my desk, I hear a voice being cleared and look up. Bitch-face, as I also like to call my teacher, was glaring at me with her arms crossed and a sort of smirk on her face. Busted.

'Erm, sorry I'm late Miss. My alarm didn't go off and I was lucky to wake up because... .' I stuttered but was rudely interrupted.

'No excuses Miss Swan, that's the second time you have been late this week. Detention. And if you are late again this week, I'll have to ring your father,' the bitch snapped at me.

'Sorry Miss, I'll not be late again, I promise,' I mumbled as I slouched over to my chair.

I sat down in my seat and looked over to Alice who was sitting beside me. She gave me an apologetic smile and a slight wave. I shook my head at her and signalled that I would talk after class.

The bell rang after English and everyone dashed out of the classroom. Me and Alice slowed down as we walked to second period.

'Alice, thank you so much for calling me this morning. It's a good job you did or else I would probably not be here yet,' I thanked Alice.

'No problem Bella, want me to try and get into trouble so we can have detention together?' Alice asked

'No, it's fine. You don't have to do that. I'm sure I'll live, it's only detention. What could go wrong?'

'Oh Bella, anything could go wrong with your luck,' Alice laughed, her voice sounding like tinkling bells.

'Hey!' I huffed and crossed my arms.

'Sorry Bella, see you at lunch,' Alice replied skipping away to next lesson.

The rest of my classes passed without much incidence, just Mike Newton asking me to go to the cinema's with him on Saturday. That wasn't much different to any usual day as he always asked and I as usual, always declined. He was like a golden retriever, always following me around and doing as I say.

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some lunch. I bought a chicken salad sandwich and a bottle of apple juice, and then headed towards my table. Sat at my table were the people I have sat with since I started Forks High School 2 years ago. There was Jessica, who was quite nice but was a huge gossiper. Then there was Lauren, an extremely nasty little bitch who has hated me since we met for no apparent reason. Then there is Angela, a very nice girl, who is quiet and shy but so sweet. There is also Mike, who Jessica is basically in love with and he is clueless. Tyler who has a huge crush on Lauren and she knows it. Snotty little cow. Eric who has he greasiest hair I have ever seen, but is alright to talk to sometimes. In trig. For answers. There is Ben, Angela's boyfriend of forever. They are plain soul mates and are great for each other. Clearly in love. And finally, but not east, there's Alice.

Alice is my best friend, as you already know. She is also extremely pretty. She is just short, only 4ft8 but one hell of a whirlwind. She is in my opinion, perfect. She has pale skin, paler than mine even, and short black hair that is always styled to flick out. She is very petite but is always bouncing around. She also has some pretty amazing eyes. They are bright, electric blue with flecks of green in them and are framed by long, thick, dark eyelashes. Everyone loves her because she is so kind, funny and sweet. Although she has quite an obsession with fashion and buying me clothes. And playing Bella Barbie. Which I absolutely loathe.

Anyways, I sat down next to Alice and noticed everyone turn towards me.

'Hey… what's up with everyone?' I questioned.

'Have you not heard Bella?' asked Jessica

I internally rolled my eyes as I shook my head. Of course _I _wouldn't know. I don't care about everyone else's business.

'Well …' Jessica started but was interrupted.

'My brother got detention too, it's just you two with detention tonight,' Alice whisper- shouted.

'WHAT?' I shouted immediately. Then I realised I had actually shouted and looked around the cafeteria to see nearly everyone staring at me for the second time that day.

I felt myself heat up and hid myself behind my hair as I turned to Alice.

'How? Why?' I questioned.

'All I know is, he was caught bunking off from English and was given detention. Bella, please don't argue with him; just don't even talk to him and try to be civil. We don't want you too get into any more trouble and even worse, get into a fight with my brother over no reason at all'

'Alice,' I whined 'you know he always starts it and I'll try to be civil so as not to get into any more trouble but you have to warn him too, because you know he'll start on me'

Edward Cullen was the bane of my existence and I absolutely without a doubt hated him to the fiery pits of hell. This was a shame because I had been in love with him since I had first met him. No –one knew this though, not even Alice. Which I felt horrible for not telling her, but she would blab to Edward and I would become the laughing stock of the whole school. Everything I hated about him, I loved too. He was a cocky, arrogant bastard who thought he was god's gift. He is definitely gorgeous with his emerald green eyes and unruly bronze coloured hair but I didn't throw myself at him like every other girl at school. He strutted around constantly, as if he owned the place. Which to be fair, he nearly did, everyone looked up to him and loved him. Even the teachers, especially the female ones. He was tall and lean with obviously a stunning body underneath his clothes. I have seen with his shirt off plenty of times when I've been around Alice's.

Yes, he is my best friend's brother which really is a pity because I have to see him nearly every day outside of school as well as in. What's worse is that he's also my biology partner and we actually have to work together which always ends badly. It breaks my heart to know he hates me too, but I can't help hating him either.

It wasn't my fault at all when we argue. Well, sometimes it was but he just grates on my nerves. We end up arguing over the tiniest of things and they get out of control every time unless someone intervenes. He is probably used to my slapping now too, because I end up hitting him after some inappropriate comment. No, I'm not a violent person but with Edward, I am. And now I'm going to have to spend a full hour and a half of being in the same room by ourselves and the teacher trying to control my urge to beat him up.

Yes, Edward Cullen definitely brings the worse out in me.

'BELLA!' I heard someone shout.

I blinked as I realised I had zoned out while talking to Alice and had my fists clenched tightly so that my knuckles had turned white.

'Sorry Alice. What did you say?' I asked feeling guilty.

'Well Bella, I was just saying that yes, I will talk to Edward. And no Bella, it isn't always him that start your fights.'

'Thanks Alice. But he does start most of them.'

'True Bella. Very true.'

I ate the rest of my lunch in silence, dreading the fact that I was going to have to spend an hour and a half with just Edward Cullen.

The rest of my classes few by, without any drama. Apart from Biology, when I ended up smacking Cullen for telling me that he would rather eat dog shit than be partners with me. And also telling me that he was more popular than me which didn't actually bother me at all. His friends were a bunch of assholes anyway.

The bell went just as I walked out of gym class. I quickly got dressed and walked unwillingly to Mrs Morton's classroom. Who would want to marry that hag? She must be either faking it or married a blind man. Poor soul.

I entered the classroom and noticed Edward sitting next to the window and The Bitch sitting at her desk. Edward ignored me as I sat on the other side of the classroom and pulled out my book. Wuthering Heights was such a compelling novel.

As I started reading from the first page Bitch interrupted me.

'Cullen, Swan I have to go now. I have a family emergency that needs to be attended to straight away,' She must have an imaginary family, I decided. 'Mrs Cope will be sitting at her desk and you must go to her after your detention ends and tell her you're leaving. Don't even think about leaving early or else you will be in serious trouble. She will be watching your vehicles to make sure you don't sneak away early. Any questions?' Mrs Morton asked.

'Will we have anyone else watching us in here?' asked Edward as he spoke for the first time since we had been here.

'No Cullen, just Mrs Cope in the office. If you had been listening.' The hag snapped.

'You never said anything about us having another teacher,' he mumbled too quietly for her too hear.

Well, I'll be off. I apologise for not being here. Pip pip!' Morton said, suddenly happily as she left. Who even says _pip pip_? The weirdo.

I picked up my book as Mrs Morton literally skipped out of the building and began to read my book again. After a while I heard some rustling and turned to see Edward pulling out his mobile phone.

Without realising what I was doing I said 'You're not allowed your mobile phone out.'

Edward spun around with obvious shock on his face which then turned to slight anger. 'Said who? There's no-one here.'

'Err, well if you listened at all, you would know the rules. No mobile phones in Mrs Morons I mean Morton's room dickwad.'

He actually cracked a smile at my inconvenient mistake but then that that disappeared when he heard my insult. 'Shut up bitch,' he growled 'I'm not a dickwad and frankly I don't really care about the rules. There's no-one here to know I had it out Will they?'

'I'm not a bitch and no, you're a conceited prick. Of course you don't care about the rules; you bunked out of the easiest class ever. You're an idiot obviously. How did you even get caught? Just sitting in your car? And how do you know I won't tell the teacher about your little rule breaking going on here?' I asked, unnervingly calm in my opinion.

I could see Edward staring to lose a little control over his anger as I threw more insults at him. He replied through gritted teeth, his eyes visibly darker with anger, 'Well Mother Theresa, no I actually don't care about rules thank you very much. I'm NOT conceited because, well I don't know what it means and err … no I was in Alice's car but don't tell her I have a spare key although you probably will. And you have no proof I was on my phone you little toe rag. So fuck off.'

'Whatever Cullen, I don't care what you say thanks. And you fuck off, you little bastard.'

'Bitch,'

'Prick,'

'Tart,'

'Twat,'

'Slut,' he snarled.

Hell, to that! No-one calls me a fucking slut. That was taking it too far. How can he even say that? I have had one boyfriend, Jacob who I had known for years before I started dating him and only slept with him when it felt right. But then the little bastard ran off with Leah, the Quileute whore and left me by myself. Not that I was entirely bothered because I just felt guilty breaking up with him in the first place. And I was only dating him to get my mind off of Edward.

'What did you say Cullen?' I growled at him, rising from my chair.

'S-L-U-T, Swan. You know how to spell right?' he asked smirking in his chair as I slowly walked over to him.

'How _fucking _dare you?' I ground out as my voice rose.

'Me? You started it Swan!' Edward was out of his chair by now and was also walking towards me.

'I don't care Edward! You don't even have the right to say that. You're the fucking man slut! You've been through nearly every girl in this school, even teachers from what I've heard!' I yelled into his face. We were now inches away from each other.

His face turned a slight red as his fists clenched together in anger. He was absolutely furious now. 'They're rumours Bella! Rumours! _You_ have no right to say that to _me_! I can't even believe you believe them. They aren't even true!'

We were both shouting now. This was one of the worst fights we'd ever had. It was getting out of control.

'Well how do I know that? How does anyone know that? You act as though it's true. You have a different girl hanging off your arm every day!'

'Maybe it's because the only girl I want doesn't want me!'

'Well I doubt that Edward. Everyone wants you!'

'Not her! Not the girl I am in love with! I've loved her since I first met her and she hates me!' I could see Edward was beginning to get upset as his voice became quieter and his shoulders had slumped.

I gasped at what he had just told me. Edward Cullen, the love of my life, was in love with someone else. It really broke my heart hearing what he was telling me. He was in love with someone else and I could do nothing about it.

'I doubt that Edward.' I said as I hung my head.

'Doubt what?' he whispered. I felt him place his hand under my chin and tilt it was upwards so he could see me. I tried not to look at him and rolled my eyes quickly to get rid off my glistening eyes.

'That the girl you're in love with hates you.' I whispered.

'What should I do?' he asked. Oh god, I was going to break down. I'll just have to tell him something and then leave before he sees what he's done to me.

'Tell her how you feel.' I whispered and then jumped out of his grasp. 'I have to go now, make Charlie dinner.' I attempted with a weak smile.

I ran out of the classroom before he could reply but as I left I seen a look in his eye. It was a strange look, like a heartbroken one. Which was strange but I could tell he was extremely upset. That much was obvious.

As I ran down the corridor I heard footsteps behind me and as I turned to look an arm grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. I was roughly but gently at the same time pushed against the lockers. Before I could see who it was, I felt soft, urgent lips crash down my own and soft hands push away my long, brown hair onto my neck. I opened my eyes and gasped as I realised it was Edward. I was kissing back on instinct but I had to stop this. I pushed him away but was shocked by the words that came out of his mouth before I could talk.

'Bella, I love you!' he said urgently. His eyes were gleaming with hope and I couldn't help but break out into a smile as I realised what he had said. As I stared at him, I realised that he was waiting for an answer. Tears began to fall down my cheeks as I choked out my words.

'Edward, I love you too! Ever since I met you.'

'Oh Bella,' he whispered as he kissed away my tears and then our lips connected for the second time. His hands around my waist and my arms around hick, tugging softly at the beautiful hair on the nape of his neck. The kiss was full of love, hope and happiness.

_1 week later_

It turned out Alice had known Edward had loved me since we had met. Although she wasn't quite happy to know I had loved him since we first met. After many Bella Barbie games, she had finally forgiven me.

I am still in shock now but couldn't be happier. Edward and I were officially a couple and although we still argued, it wasn't as much. Everyone at school were shocked to find out that we were still together just a week later which frankly, I find funny.

We hadn't gone full base, we wanted to wait for the right time. However, that didn't mean we hadn't gone far. If you know what I mean.

For now though, we are happy just being together and are always with each other. Edward has even written me a song and played it on the piano for me. He told me he had written it when we first met and now has finally completed it. It is the most beautiful piece of music I have ever heard.

I love Edward more and more each day because of who he is. He isn't really cocky and arrogant. It was all just an act to keep up his reputation. But now he has ditched his popular friends for me. I told him not to, but he did anyway. That made me love him even more.

We both share a secret meadow, far away in the woods which we found just yesterday. No-one else knows about it as far as we're concerned and we have told no-one. I wish for it to always stay that way. It's beautiful and our own special place to go to.

We are going slowly with our relationship, but it doesn't bother us. I mean, I've had to have lots of cold showers recently but I didn't mind. As long as we are both happy.

It is really amazing that we found love in detention and at such a young age, only 17 years old. People search for years for their soul mates but I was lucky, I had mine right on my doorstep. I have always said, and now I really truly believe it, when it's fate, you can't stop it from happening.

**A/N; Well, this is much longer than the first version of Detention Isn't Always Bad. And it is lots different. I'm going to leave the first version up but may delete it in future. I may also turn this one-shot into a full story with lots of chapters. Tell me what you think by reviewing and clicking the little box at the bottom. Pleaseeeee review. I'll love you forever. (:**


End file.
